


she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress

by ehj (caskettcase)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: And Fails Miserably, F/F, Fluff, I posted this on tumblr, based on a prompt, but am posted it on here solely for the reason of using that title, its so fluffy you can cuddle it, just a short drabbly thing, villanelle tries to blow up an air mattress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettcase/pseuds/ehj
Summary: from a tumblr anon:"villanelle blowing up an air mattress. for Eve to sleep on. because she's a gentlewoman like that."posted this on tumblr but putting it on here literally so i can use that title because its perfect.





	she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress

Eve sits on the couch, stock-still, the spaghetti that Villanelle has made going untouched. 

She’s tried to reassure Eve that she’ll feel better soon, that it’ll feel weird for awhile after her first kill. It’s hard for Villanelle to understand. It’s hard for her remember a time when putting bullets in brains and choking with ties in an elevator and slicing femoral arteries wasn’t second nature. 

She barely remembers it. But the blank look on Eve’s face gives Villanelle deja vu. She knows she felt something similar once. 

She hopes Eve will get past it soon. 

“Are you okay?” Villanelle carefully asks, moving the plate of spaghetti out of Eve’s lap and onto the coffee table, kneeling before her. 

Eve just shrugs, shakes her head, doesn’t say a word. 

She looks exhausted.

“It’s late. Maybe we should go to bed,” Villanelle suggests. 

She rises from the floor, and Eve’s eyes widen as Villanelle goes as if she just realized something very important. 

Villanelle realizes that Eve probably hasn’t processed that they’ll be staying here tonight before making a plan to leave tomorrow. 

“We’ll be safe here for tonight,” Villanelle assures her, and the frightened look fades just a bit. 

Eve rises from the couch and moves over to the singular bed in the room. Villanelle watches her as she rifles around for the air mattress she swore she saw earlier.

“You take the bed,” Villanelle suggests. 

“But-”

It’s the first word Eve has said in hours, and its in protest. But Villanelle doesn’t want to push, doesn’t want to encroach on Eve’s space too much. 

She wants her so badly. 

But after today, Villanelle isn’t sure she’d be able to keep her hands off Eve if she’s too close. While Eve is still in shock, Villanelle is still high on the splatter of blood on her face, the force of the axe severing muscle. 

But she won’t push tonight. 

Maybe not even tomorrow.

Maybe Villanelle can learn to be patient.

(No promises.)

Villanelle finally finds the air mattress as Eve disappears into the bathroom to change. 

To her horror, she finds that the air pump is missing. 

It’s a great excuse to hop into bed with Eve, but Villanelle wants to prove herself useful. Be a gentlewoman. 

(But she’s not noble enough to sleep in an uncomfortable position on that god-awful couch Eve was sitting on.)

Villanelle considers trying to blow it up like a balloon but stops when she realizes that she has no idea who else’s mouth has been on it. She grabs her phone and googles ways to blow up an air mattress without a pump and finds a trick involving filling and trapping air in a trash bag, fixing the opening against the air valve, and repeating until the mattress is blown up. 

And that’s how Eve finds Villanelle when she returns from the bathroom: a trash bag full of air pressed underneath herself as she lays out on the ground trying (and failing) to get a mass amount of air into the mattress. 

Villanelle groans, frustrated now as Eve pretends not to be watching, heading toward the kitchen area and getting some water instead. 

Villanelle continues her futile attempts until she examines the trash bag and finds a hole in the bottom that is releasing air in the direction opposite of what she wants.

She’s pissed.

This air mattress should  _die._  

She tosses the trash bag on the ground as Eve returns to the room to find Villanelle standing over the air mattress, looking like she would murder it if she could. 

And as much frustration as Villanelle feels, the tension releases when she hears the sound of Eve trying to hold back laughter at Villanelle’s predicament. 

She looks up and sees Eve smirking at her, and she can’t help but smile back seeing something other than shock and horror on Eve’s face. 

“Want me to chop it up with my axe?” Eve jokes, and Villanelle wonders if maybe, this thing with Eve is actually going to work out. 

Eve sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. 

“Just get in. We need to sleep.”

Villanelle doesn’t hesitate and gives one last glare at the uninflated mattress, as if to declare her victory over it somehow. 

Villanelle drifts off to sleep staring at Eve, thinking about how maybe sometimes being noble can work out for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok and there's some fluff before i break into this college au universe im creating!


End file.
